


Astra Inclinant, Sed Non Obligant

by astrqid



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Aged Up, DCAMU, F/M, Teen Titans - Freeform, kinda cute, kinda sexy, lowkey cracky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrqid/pseuds/astrqid
Summary: Damian is lowkey jealous, Raven is embarrassed, and I'm terrible at summaries. Tune in to see what the fuck this is all about.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the video "Harley Quinn - Hanging on the Telephone from (Batman and Harley Quinn)" Enjoy!  
Also, when a song is mentioned, I suggest listening to it to get the mood.

At 16, Damian didn't know whether to curse Adonis out or to call him a Saint, and that confused him.

For months on end Adonis would do petty crimes, big enough that the Titans were needed instead of the police. And the cause of his crimes: to gain the attention of Raven. 

Now this bothered all the Titans, an older boy, wreaking havoc in high tech machinery to get the attention of a 17 year old girl: super creepy. Damian however, was pissed, and he suspected why. The answer? Nothing he thought he was capable of.

His suspicions were confirmed when Adonis made a very weird request, a request that would promise an end to all of the messes he created on a monthly basis.

Raven would have to put on a one girl show, and he would be the “only audience”. Adonis would pick what songs she would dance to and what songs she would sing, even pick out what she would wear.

The rest of the Titans thought that was out of line, they didn't even think Raven would think on the matter. They didn't even think it was an option at first, until Raven said she could do it.

Shock was the only thing on their faces, especially on the younger Titans, Bart and Donna.

"Dad seemed pissed that that would be what I was reduced to, plus it's just an hour of my life compared to a future where we have to fight him and he flirts with me almost every month."

"How do you even know he's even telling the truth, he could be lying for all you know!" Damian did not enjoy the idea of Raven dancing and singing like a harlot for any man's pleasure, let alone Adonis. The anger from the thought alone caused him to forget Raven's most defining characteristic.

"Empath."

"Also, I could hear his heartbeat, he was being truthful," Kon piped in, kind of liking the idea of seeing Raven "letting loose" for an hour.

Damian hesitated, this was Raven they were talking about. Quiet, understanding Raven, with her never ending supply of books, and her small, meaningful smiles that were somehow, to him, brighter than Kori's. This was the same Raven he's been bestfriends with for three years. However, he also remembered that this was logical Raven, the same Raven that would suffer an eternity in hell to protect her friends. She would protect this city and her team, even if it meant suffering through an hour of embarrassment, "Still, are you sure about this? I mean-". 

"I'll be fine, just a little singing and dancing, right? I'll be okay, Damian," she looked up, straight into his eyes, put her hand on his shoulder and gave a soft squeeze. Now was not the time for public affection, the rest of the team were standing right there, but now, at 16, confused and worried, he took her free hand in his and gave it a soft squeeze as well.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

_______________________________

A week later and there they were at Orpheum Theatre, ready and alert at the box seats while a  “battlesuitless” Adonis was escorted by Damian to the front row seats.

The Titans were a bit antsy to say the least, worrying over how Raven felt more than Adonis himself.

Then the lights turned off and the curtains opened to reveal Raven a little to the back and a single microphone stand in front of her. Damian was especially pleased.

Damian stood in the aisle, near the front, close enough to Adonis that if he ran, he wouldn't get far. Before looking up at the stage, he expected a scantily clad Raven for all the world to see, yet she was wearing more "clothing" than she normally would and it actually left Damian blushing.

Raven wore a -what seemed like- black latex catsuit decorated with random zippers and chains. She also wore very high heels. It somehow left nothing to the imagination. Her long black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and her lips were a deep, dark red, her eyes looked darker than usual as well, though, he'd contribute that to the make up.

The Titans suspicions were proved, it seemed Adonis  _ did _ like the Gothic type.

Adonis let out a loud whistle and began to clap and cheer wildly. She let out a small, uncomfortable cough and Damian suddenly felt ashamed that he had blushed. Raven was obviously in pain and he was only thinking about himself. He wanted to break Adonis in two!

Then the music turned on and he forgot that he wanted to punch someone in the face, because Raven began to sing, and he had never heard her sing. 

**(The song is Lithium by Evanescence)**

Now she wasn't perfect, there were some notes she couldn't hit very well or little cracks to her voice, but with every little mistake, she'd glance down at Damian, with a slight blush on her cheeks.

She didn't need to feel embarrassed, Damian had thought, she sounded perfect to him. Her voice was raspy, almost deep but it held much emotion, even her hips would sway lightly to the beat.

As the song continued to get more and more emotional so did her performance. It seemed like Raven actually liked this song, liked performing it… maybe it was a goth thing?

He let out a sigh of relief when the song ended, shooting a dirty look at the disgusting excuse of a human being clapping and howling like a clown in the front row. No matter how amazing she was on stage, he wanted this to be all over. Then another song started and he was filled with worry again.

**(The song is See You Again by Tyler, the Creator)**

As the male singer? Rapper? Damian didn't know, began his "okays", Raven stepped away from the mic and moved in front of it. She made walking in those tall heels look easy.

As those first real words were sang, she looked at Damian, lip syncing, "You live in my dream state, We're lowkey my fantasy."

She danced like she was free, there was no choreography, no thinking, just feeling and moving. She looked like a goddess and she was looking at Damian.

"Hiyata," he whispered to himself, not even aware he'd said it.

"How bout show some love to me baby, that loser over there's not worth your time," jamming a thumb in Damian's direction.

Raven blinked, blinked like she was in a daze. Reluctantly she looked in Adonis' general direction and began to dance again, more stiff and artificial than before.

Damian scowled. This wasn't supposed to be for Adonis' amusement, except that it really was.

Lip syncing, "You're the one that's always running through my daydream, I-" eyes heavy, Raven then slid her hands up from the sides of her thighs, to the curve of her breast, up her neck, to eventually hold her own cheeks. She glanced at Damian before closing her eyes, "I can only see your face when I close my eyes."

Then a smile came on her face, for the first time that night, "Can I get a kiss? (Can I)," hips swaying, her hands slid down between her breasts and down the rest of her chest, "And can you make it last forever? (Can you)." 

Damian had never felt this way before. Everything felt hot. It seemed like the air was on fire. He gripped the end of his katana a bit harder. His suit even felt tight and stuffy. What was Raven doing to him?

Her eyes opened, "I said I'm 'bout to go to war ('Bout to)," she shook her head softly and rolled her head back as the song said, "I don't know if I'ma see you again," finally lazily stretching her hand out towards Damian, as if it was made for him. But he couldn’t be sure.

As she danced to the last few lyrics of the song, Damian wondered what it all meant. Did Raven think of him the way she implied or was he the only comfort for Raven to look at as she was forced to dance for that imbecile, Adonis.

He didn't know.

Then Raven walked behind the curtains and they closed. This surely wasn't the end? She  _ did _ say it would be an hour long, maybe there was a change of plans… hopefully there was a change of plans.

The curtains opened again and in sitting there in the box seats, the Titans were in shock… again. To put it lightly, this would be the image Damian would try to shoo away at night.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to post, I just started school:(

Raven was uncomfortable. Thank god she negotiated a maximum of five songs and three outfits. After these five songs, he’ll be permanently jailed and she’ll get to go home and act like this never happened. Maybe if she didn't have to wear the outfits, she'd feel better, but unfortunately for her, she did.

Raven was in lace; practically, only lace. Azar, not only that, but it had a tail, she was wearing a god damn tail.

It was another black catsuit, except this one was, for the most part, was see through. The exception to that “see through” was the thicker lace that covered her in all the places a bikini would, meaning barely anything. Instead of the turtleneck neckline that the latex suit had, she had large gaping v right down her chest. She was still in a high pony, the only difference was a set of lacey cat ears graced her head. Her heels were still high, her eyes dark and her lips were black now, instead of a dark red. 

(For reference, you can check out Rihanna’s last outfit in her scene in the movie Valerian (it’s on youtube))

What was with this guy and goths? Yes Raven was goth, she was goth in that she found beauty in things that others would consider dark. Sure, the fact that black and blue were her favorite colors, and most of the time, the only colors she wore also contributed to that, but she didn’t even wear makeup, she barely listened to Goth rock, and she didn’t hate the world and its negative aspects. 

To go with the whole dark beauty Catwoman look he had her in he’d mistakenly intrusted her with a whip... bad move. Maybe if she “wasn’t careful” she could let it “stray” and let it wrap around Adonis’ skinny, little neck. This was -at this point- fetisization. 

Then the third song began, why these songs exactly? She could only guess. For the most part they were actually good... maybe his only redeemable quality was his taste in music.

**(The song is ** **Are You Bored Yet? By the Wallows (feat. Clairo)** **)**

To be honest, if it wasn’t for the terrible audience, she wouldn’t mind this. The outfits were a bit much, but she’d always had it in her. It was just, keeping her father imprisoned meant not regularly using emotions that her father could grab onto and manipulate. 

This was a mission, she thought, and she could allow herself to dance and enjoy it. Club invitations were ignored, and the yearly Wayne Galas were such a bore anyways. She’d never gotten to  _ really  _ dance for her friends before, they probably didn’t even know what she could do. 

So… she’s been showing them what she could do.

As for singing… she’d sing along to songs if she felt like it but it was never her strong suit.

The singing wasn’t even the hard part, far from it, the dancing was easy as well… it was as long as she didn’t look Adonis’ way. It was feeling the emotions from Adonis that was the hard part. She tried filtering them, ignoring them. It just didn’t work, they were just too strong. Looking at Damian however, seemed to satiate them. She didn’t feel anyone's emotions but Damian’s whenever she looked at him. Not even the emotions from all her friends upstairs. 

Maybe it was distance, maybe it was because they were best friends, maybe it was because she liked him, liked him way more than a best friend should.

The lyrics came easy to her, “ And if you're feeling lonely you should tell me, before this ends up as another memory,”  she didn’t even have to learn this song. Because it reminded her of Damian, she had listened to it many times before.

She guessed that this was what Adonis wanted her to think of him. These songs went deeper than having nice rhythms to shake her ass to. These lyrics were all personal and meaningful. Maybe this is what he needed to satiate the hunger in his twisted mind, because he knew that she would never really think of him in that way. No amount of flirting in battle would prompt a response as deep as these lyrics. 

It made her a bit sad to think a person, that desperate, would do all of this for love, lust, and attention. He needed this, but he also needed to go to the Langley Porter Psychiatric Hospital. 

She needed to find her center and since she couldn’t meditate in the middle of a song, she looked at Damian, “Feels like I've known you my whole life, I can see right through your lies.” As she swayed her hips, she could feel the whip secured at her side tapping lightly against her thigh.

Damian looked stressed at the moment but her empathy was telling her otherwise, she blushed. “I don't know where we're going, but I'd like to be by your side,” she gripped the microphone stand softly, then let go and let her finger slide up the pole, seeing how Damian would blush at the action.

Damian was always good at hiding what he really felt, but for her, he’d always been an open book, willingly and unwillingly. They were best friends and it was nice to see him let his emotional guard down a bit, maybe... even a bit healthy. 

“'Cause we could stay at home and watch the sunset,” the nights she’d enjoy the most were always spent with Damian and Titus. The three of them were family, a different type of family than the Titans, but a family nonetheless. 

As she sang the rest of the song, she saw that Damian had cocked his head just a fraction, eyebrow raised under his domino mask, and his lips were turned up in smile. A smile consisting of his smirk of approval and his smirk of pride, a perfect smile for the moment she would have to guess. 

Blocking out all of the childish cheers from Adonis, she mentally prepared for the next song. Stepping out in front of the mic and she waited.


End file.
